Teenage Love Story
by WilliamD91
Summary: A blond and a red head meet on a train...there has to be a joke in there somewhere.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character featured in this story, i just own the plot (which ain't all the original)

* * *

"Wake up loser!" Was all the warning Roxas had before he was rudely awakened at the ass crack of dawn by Hayner.

"How the hell did you get in?" Roxas asked, opening an eye to glare at his so called best friend. Hayner plopped down on Roxas' bed, the mattress bouncing as he did.

"Sora," Hayner answered simply. _Figures the little brunet freak was up at seven_ Roxas thought.

"Why?" Roxas asked, turning his head fully into his pillow hoping Hayner would just disappear and he could go back to sleep.

"We're going to the beach, duh." Hayner answered.

"Since when?" Roxas asked, turning to look at his friend again. Roxas didn't remember making plans to get up at seven A.M. and go to the fucking beach.

"We made plans like a week ago, remember?" Hayner asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," Roxas answered. "Why in the hell would I agree to get up before twelve?" _Seriously, Hayner should know by now that I do not do this morning shit._

"Well you did and we are. So get up and get dressed." Hayner said, jumping up from the bed, ripping Roxas' covers away as he did so. The thing about that was that Roxas was deeply cocooned in said blankets. The blond ended up rolling off his bed, cursing Hayner's existence when he hit the floor. Hayner just laughed not even bothering to ask if Roxas was OK.

"I hate you, so much." Roxas said pushing himself off the floor.

"Sure you do," Hayner said, grinning. _Bastard_ Roxas thought as he walked over to his closet avoiding the piles of clothes, old dishes and general garbage. "Maybe you should clean," Hayner suggested, sitting back down on Roxas' bed.

"Yeah, right." Roxas scoffed. The blond finally reached his closet and pulled the door open, pushing a pile of clothes off the side as he did so. "Huh, nothing in here." Roxas said.

"It's all on the floor, duh." Hayner said. _Maybe I should clean_ Roxas thought as he surveyed his room trying to decide which pile was clean. Roxas shrugged and grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans that didn't have any stains or garbage mixed in with them.

"Great," Hayner said hoping up from Roxas' bed. "Throw 'em on and let's get going." Roxas just glared at the other blond but pulled his jeans on anyways.

"Why are we going to the beach so early anyways?" Roxas asked pulling his shirt on. _When in the hell did I buy this?_ Roxas asked himself when he examined himself in the mirror on his door. Roxas shrugged and made his way over to his nightstand, pulling his wrist band off the polished surface.

"Well it takes two hours to get to the beach and by noon it's way too crowded." Hayner answered, rocking on his heals impatiently and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Roxas closely examined his friend, he'd seen this behavior before, Hayner was hiding something.

"Real reason now Blondie," Roxas demanded.

"Why do you mean? I just told you." Hayner said, instantly going on the defensive. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked his friend right in the eyes.

"Tell me again," Roxas said. Hayner glared right back at Roxas, not backing down from the subtle challenge.

"Because it'll be too crowded if we wait," Hayner said.

"Fine, whatever let's go." Roxas said. Hayner's eyes widened momentarily before he regained his composure.

"You're giving up, just like that?" Hayner asked before he could realize his mistake, he's just basically confirmed he was hiding something.

"Ha, you never learn. Dork," Roxas said, smirking.

"Shut up," Hayner grumbled, looking like a pouting child when he crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Well let's go, I wanna see what's so important." Roxas said walking past his fuming friend.

"Yeah, whatever." Hayner grumbled and followed the other blond.

As it turned out what was so important was Seifer. _Figures_ Roxas thought. Roxas wished Seifer and Hayner would just have sex and get over all the _'rival' _crap. That or just fight until one was a bloody pulp. Either would work.

"Ready to get your ass kicked loser?" Seifer asked, cocking his head upward with a smirk.

"You'll be the one eating sand, Seifer." Hayner growled.

"No need to get the fangs out already pup," Seifer mocked still smirking. Hayner's hands curled into white knuckled fists.

"What's all this about anyway?" Roxas asked, stepping in front of his friend.

"What didn't you inform your little friends about the competition?" Seifer asked with a knowing smirk. That's getting really old Roxas thought but ignored the other boy and turned to face Hayner.

"It's a volleyball competition," Hayner said. "Winner gets a gift certificate for the ice cream shop and…"

"And bragging rights," Seifer cut in, smirk still firmly planted on his face. "Just something else I'm gonna prove I'm better at."

"You wish!" Hayner shouted, teeth clenching tightly together.

"No," Seifer said walking up to Hayner and pushing Roxas off to the side. "I know." Seifer finished, getting within an inch of Hayner face. The older blond laughed and walked away, heading towards the tram station. Roxas turned to look at his friend who was flushed and Roxas was sure it wasn't just from anger.

The ride to the beach was hell. Well that may be an understatement. All Hayner did was continuously complain about Seifer and how he was an awful, annoying, pig-headed ass.

"How does he know just how to get under my skin, why do I let him?" Hayner asked, shoving his hands into his hair and sighing in exasperation. Just as Hayner opened his mouth to keep ranting someone opened the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" The new addition to the car asked.

"I sincerely hope so," Roxas said and Hayner shot him a glare. Roxas ignored him to look at the new person. "Whoa."

"Yeah, try not to drool." The man said with a smirk. "Axel," The man introduced himself, extending a hand to Roxas. "Got it memorized." _Is this guy for real?_ Roxas asked himself, shaking Axel's hand.

"I think he was commenting on your hair, dude." Hayner said. "I didn't know they made that color."

"Hey, this doesn't come from a bottle." Axel said, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Hayner.

"Sure," Hayner said voice dripping with sarcasm. Axel ignored him and sat down next to Roxas.

"So what's your name Blondie?" Axel asked.

"Roxas, and that's Hayner. It's best just to ignore him right now." Roxas said. "Boy trouble." Axel smirked and chuckled.

"Shut up!" Hayner shouted.

"He's repressed," Roxas teased.

"Fuck you, I do not like Seifer!" Hayner continued to shout. Roxas ignored him and turned to face Axel.

"So, really, what do you have to do to get that color?" Roxas asked.

"What do you have to do to get yours?" Axel retorted with a smile and a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Busted," Hayner laughed.

"Stuff it," Roxas huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Axel and Hayner just laughed. This was going to be a long ride.

An hour into the ride Roxas learned Axel wasn't really that bad, just sarcastic. He liked to tease and push people's buttons, so did Roxas. It was fun for the blond to finally have someone that could keep up with him. They had started a nice little game of twenty questions and 'tennis.'

"So why do you bleach your hair?" Axel asked as his hand made contact with the back of Roxas' hand, Roxas clenched his teeth as a jolt of pain ran threw him. The back of his left hand was red and throbbing but he wasn't going to be the first to give in.

"I looked too much like my brother," Roxas answered and hit Axel's hand as hard as he could, hoping to get the older man to give up. Axel just smirked. "When are you gonna give up?"

"As soon as one of your hits actually hurts," Axel answered with a smirk and promptly slapped Roxas' hand again. _Fuck!_ Roxas screamed inwardly.

"You two are insane," Hayner said shaking his head.

"Maybe," Axel said. "Did that one hurt Blondie?" Axel asked, cocking his head to the side and smirking.

"A little," Roxas said with a forced smirk of his own. "Did that?" Roxas asked, Axel looked confused until Roxas landed a sucker punch right the red head's gut. Axel promptly let go of Roxas' hand as he gasped for breath.

"Cheap shot you little fucker," Axel said, laughing and still smirking.

"Yeah, maybe." Roxas said. "You OK?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. How bout we continue without the side of tennis?" Axel suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Roxas said. "So you heading to the beach?" Roxas asked moving around in his seat to get comfortable.

"Yeah, you doing the volleyball thing?" Axel asked, mirroring Roxas' movements.

"Yeah, though I didn't know until about eight this morning." Roxas said, sparing a glance at Hayner who just stuck his tongue out.

"Me too, the prize was too good to resist." Axel said smiling.

"You're doing it just for a gift certificate?" Roxas asked.

"It's not just a gift certificate it's free ice cream for a year." Axel said with a full smile and a wide hand gesture.

"What?" Roxas said. _Free ice cream for a year….sweet baby Jesus. _Roxas looked over at Hayner who was just smirking and nodding.

"So Axel you on a team?" Hayner asked and Roxas' already knew where this was going.

"You offering?" Axel asked.

"You any good?" Hayner retorted. The two stared at each other for a moment before Axel opened his mouth.

"I'm the best there is, got it memorized?" Axel said with a smirk firmly in place.

"Cocky, welcome aboard." Hayner said with a matching smirk as he settled back in his seat.

"So, Roxie, guess you and me are teammates." Axel said, the glint in his eyes shifting as he threw an arm over Roxas' shoulders.

"No hidden meaning in that sentence." Hayner laughed while Axel just smirked and Roxas coughed and turned away from Axel.

To say the beach was crowded was an understatement. People were packed together like sardines. Roxas was pretty sure he got to second base with at least five different girls and made a very special new friend when he tripped and fell right into some guys lap.

"Christ, Hayner why did you drag me here?" Roxas asked, still flushed from his encounter. The man had brushed it off and even asked if he owed Roxas a tip, which only severed to further amuse Hayner and Axel and embarrass Roxas.

"Quit whining, we'll win and you'll get free ice cream." Hayner said making his way through the sea of people.

"Where are we going anyways?" Roxas asked following Hayner. Hayner had drug Roxas off leaving Axel to sign them up.

"To get our fourth player," Hayner stated.

"Who is?" Roxas questioned.

"Roxas!"

"Sora?" Roxas nearly shouted. "Sora can't even play T-ball."

"He's not our fourth, Riku is." Hayner stated. Riku, Roxas growled at the mere mention of the boy's name. He didn't care for Riku. He was too cocky for his own good and the thing was he had the skills to back up the cockiness and that only served to further piss Roxas off. But that wasn't the only reason why Roxas disliked Riku. The silver haired boy had passed on dating Sora, breaking the already fragile boy even more, instead decided to go out with their cousin, Could. In short Riku was a jackass and Roxas was hoping the volleyball ended up hitting him square in his pretty boy face.

"Hey Sora," Roxas greeted, walking up the brunet.

"Where's Riku?" Hayner asked, looking around for the aforementioned boy.

"Well ya see the thing is he couldn't make it." Sora said, looking down at the sand.

"What?" Hayner asked snapping his head back to Sora.

"Don't worry though, I got you someone else, he's even better." Sora hurriedly said, trying to appease Hayner before he went off.

"Really, where is he?" Hayner asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Sora.

"I'll go get him," Sora said and quickly ran off. Once the brunet was out of sight Roxas turned and punched Hayner's shoulder, hard.

"Ow, what the hell?" Hayner asked angrily.

"Be nicer, you should have never asked Sora to bring Riku here anyways." Roxas said glaring at his friend.

"I want to win," Hayner growled out.

"I know," Roxas said. "This thing of yours with Seifer is so stupid. You guys used to be friends."

"Yeah and now we're not. He's a prick, end of story." Hayner said.

"Evidently not," Roxas mumbled under his breath. Hayner was about to ask him what he said when Sora returned, a tall man trailing behind him.

"Guys, this is Squall," Sora said, introducing the other brunet.

"Leon, actually." The man corrected.

"Welcome to the dream team, Leon." Hayner said, shaking the older man's hand.

"We're all signed up," Axel said, walking up to the group. "Who's this then?" The red head asked gesturing to Sora and Leon.

"This is Sora and Leon, who is our fourth." Roxas said.

"I'm Axel," Axel introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Sora said, taking hold of the red head's hand and shaking it happily. Leon just nodded in acknowledgement. "He doesn't talk much." Sora said.

"Sora?" Roxas said his brother's name accusingly. Sora caught the tone and refused to look directly at Roxas.

"Well the first match starts in a couple minutes but we're not due on the field for about twenty actually." Axel explained. "How about we go grab some food Roxie while these three find us a nice place in the sand." Axel suggested. Sora looked at Roxas with a knowing smile.

"OK, come on guys." Hayner said. "Hey, I want a Coke and some cheese fries." Hayner stated before walking off. Sora looked at Leon before he spoke, as if silently asking what the man wanted.

"Two waters, an ice cream cone and a bag of chips, please." Sora said with a smile before grabbing Leon's hand and following Hayner through the crowed. Despite not shaking Axel's hand earlier Leon didn't seem to mind Sora grabbing his and leading him through the crowd.

"That was interesting." Axel said.

"Yeah it was," Roxas agreed watch Sora until the brunet was out of his sight.

"Come on hot stuff," Axel said teasingly throwing an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "I'll buy you a milkshake."

"You're so trying to get in my pants," Roxas said smirking.

"That obvious?" Axel asked, smirking. Roxas turned to look the man beside him as they made their way down the beach. The sun made Axel's hair seem even brighter and made his eyes cat like eyes shine. Axel's limited exposure to the sun was already making a mass of freckles very noticeable. The freckles spread over the bridge of Axle's nose and spanned his shoulder and chest, which was now exposed, and continued randomly, some disappearing beneath his low hanging beach shorts. The only thing that came to Roxas mind came out of his mouth.

"Damn."

The snack bar had been insane. The line had extended for at least half a mile down the beach.

"This is hopeless," Roxas said, plopping down in the warm sand. They had been waiting for at least five minutes already and the line hadn't moved.

"Hold on," Axel said and walked away, moving up along the line. Roxas leaned from his sitting position, watching as Axel scanned the line, seemingly looking for someone.

"Hey!" Roxas heard Axel shout before the red head disappeared from his sight. Axel wasn't gone long before he came running back down to Roxas. "Come on, Blondie." Axel said grabbing Roxas' hand, hauling the blond to his feet. Roxas followed Axel as he made his way towards the front of the line.

"Thanks, Dem." Axel said as they came to a stop by a man with a blond mullet. "Roxas this is Demyx my bestest friend." Axel said, slinging an arm over Demyx's shoulders. The new blond wore deep blue board shorts and wore a pair of white sunglasses.

"Hey," Demyx said rising as hand to wave at Roxas.

"Hi," Roxas said waving back, Demyx simply grinned

"He's cute. Where'd you pick him up?" Demyx asked, eyeing Roxas.

"Street corner downtown," Axel responded with a smirk.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted. "I'm not a hooker!" About a dozen people turned to stare at the shouting blond. Demyx and Axel just laughed while the rest of the people turned away, snickering. "I hate you."

"But I love you Roxie," Axel said, slipping an arm around Roxas' waist.

"You're such a loser," Roxas said, but his words came out soft. Roxas was too distracted by the feel of Axel's hand so low on his waist and Axel's heated skin pressed so firmly against his own_. Fuck me_.

Once Axel and Roxas had cut in line it didn't take more than three minutes before they placed their orders and were walking down the beach, Demyx following close behind.

"You here alone today Dem?" Axel asked, sipping at his soda.

"Yeah, all the old folks stayed at the home today." Demyx answered with a smile, sipping at his own drink.

"Finally!" Sora shouted when they came into view of the group. The small brunet ran up to Roxas and grabbed his half melted ice cream and the water bottles.

"We're due on the field in like five minutes," Hayner said, glaring at Roxas.

"Who's your new friend?" Sora asked, pointing his ice cream at Demyx.

"This is Demyx," Axel said. "He was lonely and decided to join us." Demyx just rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself. "That's Hayner and this is Leon." Sora said, gesturing to each.

"Nice to meet you all," Demyx said with a mock salute.

"Well give me my food Blondie, can't pound Seifer on an empty stomach." Hayner said.

"I'll let that one go," Roxas said with a smirk and handed Hayner his food.

"Stuff it," Hayner snapped.

"I'm sure you would," Axel said without missing a beat. Hayner scowled but the look was ruined by the blush forming on his cheeks.

"You're too easy Hayner," Roxas said, laughing. Hayner continued to scowl while shoveling fries into his mouth.

Their first match was won easily enough, Leon and Axel proved to be invaluable with their height, being able to spike the ball hard. They were either really good or their opponents just sucked but it didn't matter because once they once Hayner's mood improved greatly.

"You guys are great!" Hayner exclaimed. "You're so much better than Riku," He said, directing the comment at Leon.

"Thanks," Leon stated before sitting back down next to Sora who had stolen Hayner's unfinished cheese fries.

"Hey, you little mooch." Hayner said, smiling. Sora just smiled and licked the last of the cheese off his fingers. Roxas didn't miss the way Leon watched intently as the smaller brunet sucked on each finger.

"Our next match isn't for ten minutes, so I'm gonna go cool down." Axel said before heading towards the ocean.

"Wait for me!" Demyx shouted quickly hopping up and running ahead of Axel.

"Come on Roxie, join us." Axel said throwing Roxas a smile over his shoulder.

"Don't lose track of time," Hayner said before sitting down and promptly stealing Sora's chips.

"Hey!" Sora shouted. Roxas smiled and quickly ran to catch up with Axel and Demyx.

The next five matches were quick thanks to Axel's masterful spikes and the pure power behind Leon's hits that sent the other team scrambling. Hayner's smile seemed permanently plastered on his face and it only grew when he saw that Seifer and his group of goons were struggling and barely winning some of their matches. Between each match Axel and Demyx would drag Roxas back into the water and Sora would drag Leon to the snack stand, Hayner tagging along with which ever group he felt like at the time.

"The sand is sticking to me so bad," Roxas complained as they entered the ocean once again.

"Aw, poor Roxie," Axel cooed as he moved in closer to Roxas. "Want me to clean you?" The red head asked with a suggestive smirk and glint in his green eyes. Roxas sent a large wave of water Axel's way.

"Pervert," Roxas teased, laughing when he saw what the water had done to Axel's hair.

"You shall pay dearly for that," Axel said before he quickly stood and pounced on Roxas', shoving the blond's head underwater. Roxas surfaced with his hair clinging to his face and blocking his vision. Roxas shook his head, trying to remove the wet strands from his face.

"You're like a dog," Axel teased. Roxas just stuck his tongue out at the older man and pushed his soaked hair back. Axel moved in towards Roxas and wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist underwater, pulling Roxas flush against him. Roxas gasped surprised at the sudden contact. "Am I making you uncomfortable Roxie?" Axel asked, his tone teasing. _Only in my shorts_ Roxas thought. Roxas looked directly at Axel, the man's green eyes even more beautiful close up.

"Hey," Axel said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hey," Roxas repeated lamely, still mesmerized by Axel's eyes and mind fogged with lustful thoughts.

"Hey! We're up!" Hayner shouted from the shore line. Roxas snapped back to reality, hard. He breathed deeply before he disentangled himself from Axel's arms.

"Only two more matches then we have free ice cream for a year," Axel said. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Let's do it."

The sixth match was hard, obviously the other team was good to have made it this far. The score was tied five to five and there was only a minute and a half left on the clock

"Roxas, head up!" Hayner shouted. Roxas watched as the ball came towards him, he took a couple step back and jumped smacking the ball and sending it fly back over the net. The other team shuffled back watching to see where the ball would go. One of the members of the other team managed to hit the ball sending it fly back over the net. Hayner slammed his hand into the ball sending it forward where Leon hit it upwards providing the perfect set up for Axel to spike it straight down on the other side of the net.

"Yeah!" Axel shouted. The clock was about to run out, leaving the other team no chance to possibly even the score again.

"Team B wins!" The referee shouted once the clock reached zero. Applause responded through the crowed as Roxas, Axel, Leon and Hayner made their way back over to Sora and Demyx.

"Only one more guys," Demyx said happily.

"I hope it's against Seifer, or it just won't be the same." Hayner mused falling back into the sand. Sora quickly stood walking towards the snack stand yet again, Leon following quietly.

"Ya know what, I want ice cream." Demyx said and quickly hopped up to follow Sora and Leon.

"So back to the ocean?" Axel asked.

"I just wanna sit down," Roxas said and promptly let himself fall to the ground.

"Works for me," Axel said and took a seat next to Roxas. "So Blondie, I was thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Roxas teased.

"Shush," Axel laughed. "Anyways and I was thinking that I'd like to take you out."

"Re…really?" Roxas stumbled over his words.

"Yeah, win this or not, we can go out for ice cream and I can show you my secret spot." Axel said, no innuendo making its way into the sentence just an honest offer.

"That would be nice," Roxas said smiling. Axel turned to face the blond his green eyes lighting up and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Really?" He asked, as if not believe Roxas had just accepted his offer.

"Yeah, really." Roxas said, playfully shoving Axel's shoulder. Axel's face looked like it was going to split in two.

"I just got myself a date with a hot blond!" Axel shouted. Roxas smiled and laughed, shoving Axel again.

"Shut up," Roxas said, embarrassed.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Roxie. You are hot," Axel said wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist and burying his face in the soaked, matted mass of blond hair. Roxas smiled and leaned a little more into Axel.

Hayner got his wish when Seifer and his crew walked onto the opposite side of the net.

"Ready to lose?" Seifer taunted.

"You wish! You'll be eating sand!" Hayner shouted, taking his place on the field.

"We'll see," Seifer said and took his place. The match started with Leon delivering a powerful serve that had Seifer's team scrambling. Despite the fact that Seifer's gang was about as organized as a group of headless chickens they managed to send to ball back over the net. They however couldn't stop the spike Axel sent their way. True to Hayner earlier words Seifer did eat sand as he dove for the ball.

"Lucky shot," Seifer said, picking himself up.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, that was pure skill," Axel said. Seifer seemed to ignore him and took his place again as Hayner served. The match progressed quickly, Seifer's team managing to score some. No matter how un-organized Seifer's team looked there seemed to be a method to the madness of random running. The score stood at eight to seven, with Hayner's team in the lead, when the clock reached the two minute mark. Sweat rolled down Roxas' neck and dripped into his eyes. Axel's hair was matted down, sticking to the sides of his face and Hayner's had lost its usual muted spikiness, Leon, however, seemed to be in top form showing no signs of fatigue.

"We just have to keep them from scoring and we'll be good." Hayner said, resting against his knees.

"Two minutes isn't that long," Axel said, though when you were tired and sore it could seem like an eternity. The clock was restarted and Axel served, sending the ball whistling over the net. _Final stretch, just two more minutes and you'll have free ice cream and a date with Axel_, Roxas reminded himself as he slammed the ball when it came flying towards him. Roxas' arm felt like it was about fall off and his legs felt like the weighed a ton each as he ran across the sun warmed sand. When the referee called that there were thirty seconds left Roxas let out a sigh of relief. His relief, however, was short live when Seifer jumped up to prepare for a spike. Roxas quickly ran to the front and dove, barely managing to loft the ball back up into the air. Thankfully Axel managed to hit it again, sending it over the net. Time ran out as the ball hit the sand on Seifer's side of the net.

"Game over, Team B wins!" The referee called. The crowd erupted in cheers and call of appreciation. Hayner was jumping up and down already taking full advantage of his bragging rights, Seifer just scowled and walked off the field.

"So Roxas," Roxas spun around to face Axel who was behind him. "What do you plan to do now?" Axel asked with a smile, sweat running down his body.

"I plan on having you," Roxas said, placing his hand on Axel's sweat slicked chest. "Take me out." Roxas finished with a smile, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.

"That sound very good to me," Axel said with a smile and leaned down to capture Roxas' lips.

"Hey! You two get over here!" Hayner shouted, waving his newly acquired trophy in the air. Roxas and Axle broke apart to look over at the ecstatic boy. Roxas laughed and removed his arms from around Axel's neck instead taking the red head's hand as they walked over to Hayner.

Most of the people had dispersed once the competition ended, leaving only a few people milling about the beach as the sun started to set. Axel and Roxas were walking along the shore line, letting the gentle, cool waves lap at their bare feet, their fingers intertwined.

"Hey Roxas," Axel said.

"Hmm?" Roxas hummed turning to look at Axel.

"A blond and a red head meet on a train," Axel started, causing Roxas to laugh. "There has to be a joke in there somewhere," Axel said laughing.

"Nah, no joke, just a teenage love story." Roxas said with a smile. Axel looked at the small blond seriously for a moment before smiling and laughing too.

"Yeah, guess so." Axel agreed. They continued to walk along the shore line, hand in hand in silence for a while before Axel spoke again.

"Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red."

* * *

I couldn't resist ending it with that line.

anyways this is like the longest thing i've written 12 full paged in word and 4,848 words. i worked on this for like 6 hours, i'm not even joking. i stayed up all night just to finish it. i tried my best to make sure the grammar is right and the spellings are right too but i'm sure some stuff slipped through. me and word can only catch so much after all. i may write a companion piece that focuses more on Sora and possibly a squeal or ever expand this. i'm not sure, i still have Soulmate to write stuff for, this was just far to long to go in that.

well that's about it, hope you enjoy it. if you notice any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. reviews are always nice 3

love to you all, goodnight.


End file.
